


The Last of the Lan

by realpieceofwork



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, First Meetings, Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realpieceofwork/pseuds/realpieceofwork
Summary: The GusuLan Sect had been wiped off the face of earth long before Jiang Katara or Wei WuXian had been born. They’ve never seen an air-bender, nor a GusuLan disciple, but they’ve learned about them during their training. The books said, all GusuLan benders wore a white forehead ribbon with the symbol of floating clouds embroidered in them. This was the first time they’ve seen it in person.A:TLA & MDZS mashup, in which the Wen Sect is the Fire Nation, the Jiang Sect is the Water Tribe, the Lan Sect are the Air Nomads and the Nie Sect is the Earth Kingdom; also, Aang is not frozen alone but with Lan WangJi and Lan SiZhui. And Jiang Cheng and Katara are the siblings who have to endure the Wei WuXian & Sokka duo.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: 魔道祖师/Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation





	The Last of the Lan

Jiang Sokka and Wei WuXian were rowing through the rivers of Yunmeng. It was a nice evening, not too chilly, not too hot, even though it was nearing summer. Next to them another boat was flowing with two others, Jiang Cheng and Jiang Katara.

“I’m so bored.” Jiang Sokka whined as he made himself comfortable in the small boat. His sword, Yueguang, was leaned against the side of the boat next to Wei WuXian’s Suibian. The two could be twins, laid out like that.

“If the two of you bothered to participate in the night-hunt, you wouldn’t be.” Jiang Cheng scoffed.

“Jiang Cheng, the water ghosts those villagers were talking about are nowhere to be seen.” Wei WuXian drawled lazily.

“Because you’re not looking!” Jiang Cheng.

“We’ve looked for hours when we were in the area the villagers said the water ghosts were.” Jiang Sokka whined. “We’re not even close to the village, look!” He sat up and pointed at somewhere far behind them on the shore.

“Great, now there’s two of them.” Jiang Katara rolled her eyes, gripping her sword tight.

“We should just leave them to float down the river to Gusu and get caught by the Wen Sect.” Jiang Cheng muttered, partially just to himself. “See how that serves them right.”

“That’s a great idea, Jiang Cheng!” Jiang Katara perked up with a mean smirk.

“Hey, Katara, don’t be so harsh!” Wei WuXian pouted. “I already have a heartless sibling, do I need another?”

“You can have her.” Jiang Sokka said as he sat up as well. “I’ll take Jiang YanLi for her.”

“Jiang Sokka, you know that Jiang YanLi is not for trade. The best I can give you for her is Jiang Cheng.” Wei WuXian crossed his arms across his chest.

“Eh, you can keep him.” Jiang Sokka waved him off.

“Stop talking like we’re not here!” Jiang Cheng snapped. “And pick up your swords, you’re supposed to be working!”

“If a water ghost attacks us, I’ll just bend the water.” Wei WuXian raised his eyebrows with a cheeky grin.

“Wei WuXian! Stop playing around! You know water bending is forbidden!”

“There aren’t even any Wen here to see!” Jiang Sokka argued for his friend’s sake.

“Jiang HuiXuan, stop defending him! You’re in just as much trouble! Where’s your sword?!”

“It’s right here!” Jiang Sokka nudged his sword with his toes. Jiang Cheng just rolled his eyes at him and turned back ahead. Before they could continue arguing, suddenly Jiang Sokka and Wei WuXian’s boat rocked and they were quick to pick up their swords, despite the arguments they’ve just made. They stood at the ready, Wei WuXian in his red and deep purple robes, Jiang Sokka in his blue and purple ones. They both wore wrist guards, the only ones who always had them on, while both Jiang Katara and Jiang Cheng preferred their free-floating purple robes.

“To the left!” Jiang Cheng called out, and both Yueguang and Suibian cut into the water. Yueguang’s pale blue sword glare was elegant, despite the blade made of rough meteorite, while Suibian was stealthy, its silver sword glare barely there. Once the swords returned, there was a pause, then the boat rocked even more, threatening to flip over.

“Wei WuXian!”

“Jiang Sokka!”

Their siblings called out and the two jumped off the boat, landing in the other one. The boat flipped over as a blue sword glare rose from the water, cutting through it. They watched in wonder as a white-robed person jumped out and mounted his sword, a frosty beauty. He was dripping wet, two smaller, slumped, also wet forms under his arms. He was panting harshly, looking around. Seeing the overturned boat, he made a movement with his legs, and the boat… it suddenly flipped over! A breeze washed over the four siblings as they watched the form descend into the dripping boat, placing his cargo inside, crouching beside them. His sword returned to its sheath without a sound.

Wei WuXian and Jiang Katara shared a look. It was an open secret of Lotus Pier that while Wei WuXian and Jiang Sokka were the head disciples when it came to cultivation, Wei WuXian and Jiang Katara were also excellent water-benders – well, as excellent as the only water-benders in the Jiang Sect could be. After the Wen Sect had risen to power, annihilating the air-benders of the GusuLan Sect, they’ve found all benders from every Sect and imprisoned or killed them. Future generations were forbidden from practicing bending. It was why, even though it was rather known in Lotus Pier, to the rest of the world it was the best-kept secret that the two practiced it.

Being the only ones in their home who knew how to bend, they also were the only ones who recognized another bender. This was, perhaps, the first time they’ve seen another one. Because this man, who came from the water was a bender, no question about it. They both moved at the same time and jumped over into the other boat, unsheathing their swords and holding it towards the strange man.

“Who are you?” Jiang Katara asked.

They got their answer as soon as the man turned towards them.

The GusuLan Sect had been wiped off the face of earth long before Jiang Katara or Wei WuXian had been born. They’ve never seen an air-bender, nor a GusuLan disciple, but they’ve learned about them during their training. The books said, all GusuLan benders wore a white forehead ribbon with the symbol of floating clouds embroidered in them. This was the first time they’ve seen it in person.

“You’re a Lan.” Wei WuXian breathed as he lowered his sword. The man had golden eyes and an icy stare. His skin was pale like jade, and around as expressive as well. He turned away from them, and only then did they notice the two forms he’d been carrying before. They were… kids?

One of them was bald, which was strange in and on itself, let alone combined with the tattoo of an arrow on his forehead, that was also decorated with the GusuLan headband. The other looked like the man who leaned over them. They all wore white mourning clothes. The man had each of their wrists in his hands, probably checking for a pulse.

“Are they okay?” Jiang Katara sheathed her sword and kneeled, worried. The man moved in front of the boys, hand gripping his sword tightly. “It’s alright!” Jiang Katara raised her hands. “I’m a healer.”

“Wei WuXian, what is it?” Jiang Cheng asked from the other boat, which made the man partially unsheathe his sword, looking in that direction. “Who is it? It’s not Jiang ZiXuan playing a prank, is it?”

“No!” Wei WuXian called back, then turned to the man. “It’s alright. They’re our brothers. They won’t hurt you.” Golden gaze turned sharply at him, and the man looked him up and down before letting his sword sink back into its sheath.

“I can help them.” Jiang Katara said gently. The man watched her for a moment before nodding and moving aside.

“Are you mute?” Wei WuXian tilted his head to the side, frowning. That unnerving golden gaze was pinned on him again. “Ah, I heard the GusuLan benders were monks. You must’ve made some kind of vow not to speak. Am I right?” Wei WuXian grinned friendly.

“No vow. Not mute.” The man said in a deep, raspy voice, then turned back to the boys. Wei WuXian blinked at him, surprised.

“Sister?” Jiang Sokka called over next, hesitant. “Is everything alright?”

Jiang Katara, who was working from her special flask of healing didn’t answer. Wei WuXian looked over where Jiang Cheng and Jiang Sokka’s boat got closer and closer.

“I’ll talk to them.” He offered, feeling like he couldn’t do much while Jiang Katara healed and the man was watching her intensely.

“What will you say to them?” Jiang Katara asked. It wasn’t worried, just curious.

“Uh, it’s not like we can keep it a secret. Just warn them not to be too obnoxious.”

“That’s rich, coming from you.” The girl let out a not so girly snort.

“Hey! I have tact when it’s needed!” Wei WuXian argued, hurt. The air-bender’s golden gaze felt awfully judging. “You too? You don’t even know me! What is your name, anyways?” He pouted, crossing his arms across his chest. The man didn’t answer, so eventually Wei WuXian jumped over to the other boat.

“What’s going on?” Jiang Cheng frowned at him. “Who was it?”

“It’s a Lan.”

“The Lan Sect had been destroyed.” Jiang Sokka rolled his eyes.

“Well, it seems like they missed three disciples.” Wei WuXian raised challenging eyebrows.

“We should leave them here and return home.” Jiang Cheng frowned, eyes on the other boat. “If they’re really Lan, we shouldn’t associate with them.”

“But Jiang Cheng, two of them are hurt. Two kids.” Wei WuXian argued. “We can’t just leave them here.”

“Do you want the Wen Sect to come after us?!” Jiang Cheng glared at him. “Don’t you remember what father told us? How Wen Ozai burned Lotus Pier down when they were hunting for benders?”

“Of course, I remember!” Wei WuXian argued. “But we can’t just leave them here to fend for themselves!”

“Why do you always need to play the hero?!” Jiang Cheng huffed, annoyed.

“If it matters at all, I agree with Wei WuXian.” Jiang Sokka inserted from the side, hands on his hips.

“Jiang HuiXuan, nobody is surprised by that.” Jiang Cheng rolled his eyes at the other boy. “I swear you two came from the same farm.” It wasn’t a yes, but it wasn’t a no either. Wei WuXian beamed.

“We’ll take them home then, right?”

“If father asks, I had nothing to do with it!” Jiang Cheng told him angrily.

“Of course, you didn’t.” Jiang Sokka patted him on the shoulder, then with a grin, he joined Wei WuXian as they jumped over to the other boat. It wasn’t nearly big enough for the six of them.

“What did your brother say?” Jiang Katara asked. She wasn’t healing the boys anymore, but the man was still holding their wrists.

“We can try to take them back to Lotus Pier. We’ll see then, what Sect Leader Jiang have to say. He won’t be happy.”

“We’re in Yunmeng region.” It wasn’t a question the air-bender asked, but sounded more like a statement.

“Aye.” Jiang Sokka said with a grin. “Hi! I’m Jiang HuiXuan, but call me Jiang Sokka.” He bowed, but it went unnoticed as the man wasn’t looking at them.

“We’ll go back to the Cloud Recesses.”

“Uh, I don’t know where you’ve been in the past fifty years, but Cloud Recesses had been burnt down, like, ages ago.” Jiang Sokka said.

“Burnt down?” The man turned and for the first time, they saw emotion on his face, in his furrowed brows.

“Yes, Wen Iroh attacked it when the Wen Sect rose to power.” Wei WuXian shared a confused glance with his friend. “But that was a long time ago.”

“How long?” The man asked quietly.

“Fifty years, give or take.” Jiang Sokka said carelessly. Wei WuXian watched the man closely, only that’s why he noticed the sudden faraway look on his face.

“Brother…” He breathed, then looked down at the boy who looked more like him. In an unexpected tender gesture, he cupped the boy’s face. Then his hand dropped and he stood, turning to the two boys who were standing. Jiang Katara stood as well, at his proper posture, back straight, chin up. “I am Lan Zhan, Lan WangJi, Hanguang-Jun of the Lan Sect of Gusu.” He bowed to them and Wei WuXian and Jiang Sokka were quick to return the gesture.

“I am Wei Ying, Wei WuXian of the Jiang Sect of Yunmeng.”

“I am Jiang Sokka, Jiang HuiXuan of the Jiang Sect of Yunmeng. That is my sister, Jiang Katara, Jiang ManHe.”

The man, Lan WangJi bowed to her as well, before turning back to the boys, one hand behind his back, the other holding his sword.

“Do you know what happened to the rest of my Sect?” He asked, eyes lowered even though his chin was held high. Wei WuXian and Jiang Sokka shared a look.

“Uh, after Wen Iroh burned the Cloud Recesses to the ground, every Lan disciple was hunted down and killed. Some were imprisoned, but I don’t think any survived since then.” Jiang Sokka said.

“The Wen Sect… are they still in power?”

“Yes.” Wei WuXian nodded, eyebrows furrowed. “They’ve been terrorizing the Sects. The only ones who still stands against them are the Nie Sect.”

“Nie MingJue?”

“Nie Suki’s father?” They shared a look.

“Nie Suki?” Lan WangJi blinked at them flatly.

“Mn.” Wei WuXian nodded. “She’s the current leader of the Nie Sect. Jiang Sokka has a huge crush on her.” He said as if it was the most serious information.

“Hey!” Jiang Sokka cried as he turned to Wei WuXian. “That’s not true, I don’t have a crush on her! I just think she’s awesome, because she’s a female Sect Leader and—You know what, forget it.” He crossed his arms across his chest and turned away. Wei WuXian grinned at Lan WangJi, who didn’t seem amused at all.

“Anyways…” Jiang Katara rolled her eyes. “Nie Suki is Nie MingJue’s daughter. The man himself had died some years ago due to qi deviation, although there were rumors it was actually Sect Leader Jin GuangYao, who killed him.”

“Jin GuangYao was Nie MingJue’s sworn brother.”

“That’s why people think he was the one who killed him.” Jiang Katara nodded. “At that time, the Jin Sect was still opposing the Wen Sect, but after Nie MingJue’s death, Jin GuangYao had made a deal with Wen Ozai and ever since then, they’ve been sworn brothers. Jin GuangYao even married into the Wen Sect. He had two children, though only one lived, Wen Azula. Her, and her half-brother, Wen Zuko are the heirs of the Wen Sect.”

“Lan XiChen…” Lan WangJi started, then swallowed, looking down.

“Sect Leader Lan XiChen went missing when the Cloud Recesses burned down. No one heard of him ever since.” At that, Lan WangJi looked up sharply.

“He might be alive?”

“If he is, he is as old as Jiang FengMian.” Jiang Sokka snorted. At the Lan’s stare, he swallowed. “It’s a great age! Hard to move around I imagine, but otherwise, he looks great!” There was a pause, when the man seemed to be thinking, then looked over at Jiang Katara again.

“Wen RuoHan?”

“Wen Ozai’s brother?” Jiang Katara frowned. “I think he had been killed by Jin GuangYao as well, although I admit, I don’t know much about the Bloodbath.”

“Bloodbath?”

“Ah, there was a battle in Nightless City after the Cloud Recesses had burned. Nie MingJue led the three Sects’ army to the Wen capital. They were defeated, but Jin GuangYao acted as a spy in the Wen’s house at the time, so Nie MingJue actually put up a pretty good fight before he was defeated by Wen Ozai.” Jiang Sokka offered.

“Hm.” The man looked down again.

“It’s nearing midnight.” Wei WuXian looked up at the starry sky. “And we’re just floating down the river. We should head back before we _actually_ reach Gusu and get captured by the Wen.”

“Wen Sect in Gusu?” Lan WangJi asked with furrowed brows. Wei WuXian nodded.

“Every since news that the Avatar was amongst the Lan disciples, the Wen Sect had made a permanent supervisory office in Gusu. If anyone was to try to go to the Cloud Recesses or near the area, they’d be arrested and probably imprisoned or killed with some made-up excuse.”

“So, you see, you can’t really go back to Gusu.” Jiang Sokka said. “We should head back to the village for the night, then head for Lotus Pier in the morning.”

“Does that work for you or would you like to get killed in Gusu?” Wei WuXian raised teasing eyebrows at Lan WangJi, gesturing down the river. Lan WangJi looked over at the two boys sleeping in the bottom of the boat, then drew in a deep breath. He turned back to the boys and bowed.

“I am grateful for your kindness.” He said. Wei WuXian nodded, then turned to the two siblings.

“Katara, Sokka, you should go with Jiang Cheng. I’ll stay with Lan WangJi.”

“Jiang Cheng is right.” Jiang Sokka frowned at him. “You really always need to play the hero.”

“Hey!” Before Wei WuXian could hit him with his sword, the siblings had already jumped over at the other boat. Wei WuXian pouted in their general direction, the night not letting him see them too much. Lan WangJi crouched back down by the boys, taking their wrists in his hands. “What are you doing?” Wei WuXian asked as he went to the back of the boat and turned it around.

“Transferring spiritual energy.”

“Oh.” Wei WuXian grimaced as he pushed the boat upstream. “Lan WangJi, are you really from the GusuLan Sect?”

“Yes.”

“How did you stay alive for so long but don’t remember what happened in the past fifty years?”

“Hibernate.”

“You mean what turtles do in the winter?” Wei WuXian’s eyebrows rose to his hairline. Lan WangJi didn’t answer. “Why did you wake up now then?”

“A sword broke the bubble.” Oops.

“Weird.” Wei WuXian looked away.

“You night-hunted in the area. You don’t know how it happened?” The man barely turned his head towards Wei WuXian, but he felt the glare as if he was face-to-face with the other man.

“We hunted for water ghosts, not ancient frozen refugees.” He grinned. “It’s like that one time me and Jiang Sokka were fishing and ended up finding an old building sank into the mud on the bottom of the lake.”

“Jiang FengMian is still alive.” Lan WangJi said after a long pause. Wei WuXian nodded, chin braced on the end of his row. Then he realized the man couldn’t see him in the dark and sighed.

“He is. He’s old. I don’t know how old, he won’t say, but I’m convinced he’s over a hundred.”

“Cannot be. It hadn’t been fifty years.”

“What?”

“It had only been twenty-five years since I’ve taken Lan SiZhui and Lan Aang from the Cloud Recesses. Wen Iroh was about to attack.”

“You’re making that up.” Wei WuXian frowned. “You’ve just asked us how long it had been.”

“The memories are coming back.”

“Are they yours?” He nodded towards the kids.

“No.”

“Good. You don’t seem old enough to be a father.” He grinned. “And with your quiet and cold nature, I hardly think you are married either.” Lan WangJi didn’t answer that. Wei WuXian just sighed, dropping any more attempt for a conversation.

They were quiet as they arrived to the pier that appeared as a dozen fireflies in the dark night, lanterns aiding them to the docks. Wei WuXian helped Lan WangJi with the kids, taking the lighter Lan Aang from him. Jiang Cheng scoffed at him as they reunited on the pier. He looked over the child in Wei WuXian’s arms, then his gaze fell on the white-clad form of Lan WangJi. His glare hardened.

“So they really are air-benders.”

“Mn.” Lan WangJi stood Jiang Cheng’s glare without lowering his eyes.

“You might want to get rid of the screaming sign on your forehead.” He nodded at Lan WangJi’s head. “People in Lotus Pier might keep a secret, but in this village, we don’t know who to trust.”

“The forehead ribbon is sacred.”

“It will sacredly end your life.” Jiang Cheng scoffed. “Get rid of it or I’ll cut it off.” Lan WangJi’s hand tightened around his sword.

“Jiang Cheng is right.” Jiang Katara said gently. “It’s been years, but last time a water-bender was arrested was because he thought he was safe from prying eyes on a rural lake. A boy from a nearby village saw him practice and reported him to the Wen Sect. The next day the man was gone.” Lan WangJi didn’t move for a long time, then gently, he reached up and with his one free hand untied the ribbon from Lan SiZhui’s forehead. Wei WuXian prepared to do the same to Lan Aang’s, but Lan WangJi’s icy voice stopped him.

“Don’t touch it.” He blinked at the other man surprised as Lan WangJi marched up to him and untied the ribbon himself. At last, he took off his own.

“I wouldn’t have dropped him.” Wei WuXian frowned, adjusting his hold on the kid.

“The forehead ribbon is only for family. No one else is allowed to touch it.”

“You said they weren’t your children.”

“They are Lan. They are my family.” He said coldly, then kept walking down the pier towards the village. Wei WuXian shared a look with his brother, who then shrugged. They followed Lan WangJi.

The inn they had previously hired rooms was closed for the night, only guests could come and go as they pleased, which meant they couldn’t hire a new room for the Lan. The three boys shared a room and Jiang Katara had her own, so they decided to shuffle around and Jiang Cheng ended up with the Lan in Jiang Katara’s room, while she bunked with the other two Jiang disciples. Jiang Cheng wasn’t comfortable sharing a room with a woman that wasn’t his blood relative, but Wei WuXian and Jiang Sokka were as close as real brothers, so the two of them weren’t bothered to have to share a room with the girl.

In the morning, Wei WuXian went over to the other room the first thing. The others were still asleep, but he was too jittery, too excited about this new development to sleep until noon like he usually did and woke even before Jiang Cheng. Not that Jiang Cheng usually woke that early.

Knocking on the door he fully expected to let himself in, but after a few seconds, it opened, revealing Lan WangJi. The previous night he hadn’t seen all that much of the man. Coming face-to-face with him was… shocking. And not because he was so strange.

Wei WuXian knew he was staring, but he couldn’t help it. The man was even more beautiful than the glimpses he got in the dim light last evening. His hair was perfectly styled, like he didn’t do it himself, held together by a complicated ornament he’d only seen old and rich people wear before. He had long, dark eyelashes, framing those intense golden eyes. There was not a wrinkle, not a blemish on his soft-looking skin. His features were as if carved from stone or jade.

His forehead ribbon was different than the two boys’. It was embroidered with clouds, that much he’d noticed the night before, but now he saw it was done with white tread, unlike what he’d seen on Lan Aang’s, which were done in blue. In the middle of it was a metal clasp, also carved into a cloud pattern.

“Good morning, Lan Zhan!” Wei WuXian grinned at him. Lan WangJi lowered his eyes, turned and walked back into the room. A peek behind the privacy screen revealed Jiang Cheng in his usual untidy sprawl in the shape of a starfish, mouth open, soft snores leaving his lips. One of Wei WuXian’s favorite pass times when he found Jiang Cheng asleep was to toss various things into his open mouth. He chuckled at the sight, but that wasn’t why he was there, so he followed Lan WangJi to the low table, where the man prepared two cups of tea.

“Where have you got that from?” Wei WuXian frowned as he sat across the man.

“Ordered.”

“I hope not with your headband on.” Wei WuXian frowned even as he accepted the cup pushed in front of him. Lan WangJi sent him a flat look, then sipped from the tea. Wei WuXian took a sniff and put it back down. It was Yunmeng’s beloved blend, _Calm Mind_ , which he always found too herbal-y. He preferred the _Summer Evening_ blend, which was a fruity one. “How did the night go?” He nodded towards the bed where the two kids were put together to sleep, privacy screen pushed aside just enough so their faces could be seen from the table.

“Quiet.” Lan WangJi said.

“With Jiang Cheng in the room?” Wei WuXian looked at him skeptically. “Lan Zhan! You smiled!” He grinned as he noticed the most miniscule twitch of muscle near Lan WangJi’s lips.

“Lie.” Lan WangJi said.

“I saw it, you can’t deny it!” Wei WuXian grinned. When Lan WangJi didn’t answer, he sighed. “So, how will you break the news to the kids that you’re twenty-five years in the future?”

“Just like that.” Lan WangJi said, looking straight into Wei WuXian’s eyes, who frowned.

“Lan Zhan, you can’t just break the news like that to them. They’re kids. They need to be told gently.”

“They are Lan.” Was all Lan WangJi said.

“That doesn’t make them less kids.”

“Lan are more disciplined than kids.”

“That’s such bullshit.” Wei WuXian frowned.

“Do not use foul language.”

“What?”

“Lan Sect Rules.”

“You have a rule against swearing?” Wei WuXian frowned. Lan WangJi just looked at him flatly. Wei WuXian sighed. “Anyways, let me talk to them. I’m good with kids.”

“No need.”

“Lan Zhan, don’t be so stubborn.” Wei WuXian pouted. Before Lan WangJi could answer, there was movement from the bed and the older kid seemed to awaken.

“Hanguang-Jun?” He asked weakly, pushing himself up on his elbows and rubbed at his eyes. Lan WangJi tensed, then forced himself to relax.

“Lan SiZhui. I am here.” Lan SiZhui looked around, then his eyes found Lan WangJi. He blinked a few times, then looked over at Lan Aang before he climbed out of the bed. Wei WuXian noted he had his forehead ribbon again as well. He bowed to the two of them.

“Hanguang-Jun, Master.” He paused. “Master, greetings. I am Lan Yuan, Lan SiZhui of the Lan Sect of Gusu.”

“Ah, we’ll need to work on that.” Wei WuXian said before introducing himself as well.

“Come and sit.” Lan WangJi said, and Lan SiZhui padded over to the table, settling at the third side, his back to the bed. Lan WangJi poured him tea. The kid was quiet as he accepted the cup. Wei WuXian watched with growing skepticism as the smaller version of Lan WangJi took a sip, covering his mouth with his sleeve. He then looked up and smiled at Wei WuXian. Not a small Lan WangJi then. He returned the smile.

“YunmengJiang Sect?” Lan SiZhui looked over at Lan WangJi in question.

“Mn.” He paused. “We should wait until Lan Aang is awake with the explanation.”

“Yes, Hanguang-Jun.” Lan SiZhui said simply and drank some more tea. Wei WuXian got bored quickly. He leaned his elbow on the table, playing with his cup.

“Posture.” Lan WangJi said curtly. Wei WuXian looked up, blinked then rolled his eyes and straightened.

“Lan SiZhui, aren’t you curious?” He asked the boy.

“Yes.” He said simply.

“Then why aren’t you pestering us with questions?”

“Always be patient. Unless it is an emergency, do not rush. You shall learn the answers you yearn in time.” Wei WuXian frowned at the simple answer.

“Is that another rule?” He asked skeptically. Lan SiZhui nodded. Wei WuXian snorted. “You’re joking.”

“Mn. The Lan Sect of Gusu has over three thousand rules.” Lan WangJi said.

“Three thousand, one hundred and sixty-two.” Lan SiZhui added and Lan WangJi nodded to him approvingly.

“Now you’re definitely playing a prank on me.” Wei WuXian shook his head. “Lan Zhan, I didn’t think you had it in you.”

“Young Master Wei, I can assure you, the Lan Sect principles are very serious.” Lan SiZhui said.

“So you really are a little Lan WangJi, huh?” Wei WuXian frowned at him. Lan SiZhui seemed confused. Before they could go on, Lan Aang stirred as well, but less peacefully than Lan SiZhui.

“Appa!” He cried out as he jumped out of the bed, looking around wildly. His wild eyes settled on Lan WangJi.

“Lan Aang. You are awake.”

“Hanguang-Jun?” The boy blinked. “SiZhui? What’s going on?”

“Sit.” The boy hesitated, then went over to Lan SiZhui’s side and sat, pressing his whole side to the other boy’s.

“Who is this?” He eyed Wei WuXian warily. Now, he was acting more like a human being. Wei WuXian could work with that.

“I’m Wei WuXian.” He smiled at the boy, who furrowed his brows at that, the arrow tattoo on his forehead wrinkling with the shift of skin. He looked over at Lan WangJi.

“Hanguang-Jun?”

“Lan Aang. Lan SiZhui. When I cast the hibernation spell I intended to hide until the Wen soldiers gave up our search. It seems the spell had taken too much of my spiritual power and I passed out. We’ve stayed there for longer than I intended.”

“Where… When are we?” Lan SiZhui asked, looking around again, as if seeing the room in a new light.

“Twenty-five years had passed.”

“Lan Zhan!” Wei WuXian protested. “Didn’t we agree you’d break the news gently?!”

“Young Master Wei, it’s alright.” Lan SiZhui said, sounding a bit off. “Hanguang-Jun, what does that mean? The war is over? We’re safe?”

“No.”

“Okay, why don’t I take over?” Wei WuXian shook his head at the man and reached over, laying a hopefully comforting hand on Lan Aang’s arm. “Boys, a lot had changed these past few years. When you left your home, you were fleeing from the Wen, right?”

“Wen Iroh just attacked the Cloud Recesses. Uncle—Sect Leader Lan had ordered Hanguang-Jun to take me and Lan Aang away. Hide until it was safe to come back.” Lan SiZhui nodded.

“Well… the war did not end the way your Sect Leader hoped it would. It’s probably for the better you weren’t present at the time, but I imagine this won’t be much easier. The truth is, Wen Iroh’s attack was successful.” He paused. Lan SiZhui nodded, Lan Aang was looking at him with wide eyes. He supposed, Lan SiZhui being older he understood these things a bit better. Lan Aang seemed to be a few years Jiang Sokka’s junior, so definitely younger than seventeen. Maybe fifteen or so. Lan SiZhui seemed to be around Jiang Cheng’s age, who was nineteen. “I’m sorry, but the Cloud Recesses is gone.”

“ZeWu-Jun?” Lan SiZhui looked over at Lan WangJi, who shook his head, lowering his eyes.

“Gone missing.”

“ZeWu-Jun is…” Wei WuXian started, looking between the two.

“Hanguang-Jun’s brother, Sect Leader Lan XiChen.” Oh.

“Oh.” Wei WuXian looked over at Lan WangJi, seeing him in a new light. He wasn’t just a disciple looking over his juniors. He was the Sect Leader’s brother, therefore almost as much responsible for the Lan Sect as the Sect Leader was. “I’m sorry.” He said quietly. Lan WangJi met his eyes, but it was expressionless. Cold. Distant. It bothered Wei WuXian for some reason.

“Does this mean this whole Avatar thing is over?” Lan Aang asked, looking over at Lan WangJi as well.

“Avatar thing?” Wei WuXian frowned.

“Don’t you know what an Avatar is?” Lan Aang looked at Wei WuXian with a doubtful expression.

“I do, but he went missing when the Cloud Recesses had been burnt down. The Wen Sect realized too late he was amongst the air-benders. No new Avatar had been presented since then.” He shrugged. “The Wen Sect thinks it might be one of the few who survived the fall of the Cloud Recesses, that’s why. They’ve set up an office in Gusu to monitor every movement in the area.”

“The Avatar is still needed.” Lan WangJi said. Before they could continue the discussion, there was a knock at the door. Lan WangJi paused before he stood and went over to the door. Before he opened it, Wei WuXian called out:

“Lan Zhan! Ask who it is before you open it, or take off the headband.”

“No need.” He said and opened the door to reveal Jiang Sokka and Jiang Katara.

“Good morning!” Jiang Sokka grinned as he pushed into the room. “Oh, kids, you’re awake!” He exclaimed.

“Sorry for bothering you.” Jiang Katara told Lan WangJi, who closed the door behind her. “We just wanted to see if you were alright.”

“Who are you?” Lan Aang asked with a frown.

“I’m Jiang Sokka!” Jiang Sokka said. “And this is my sister, Jiang Katara.”

“Sokka, introduce yourself properly.” Jiang Katara chided gently. Jiang Sokka sighed dramatically.

“Fine, fine.” After the new rounds of introductions, Jiang Katara and Jiang Sokka sat at the table as well. “So, what did we miss? I thought I woke before Wei WuXian, but apparently not. When did you get up anyways? Usually you’re so loud you wake me if I happen to sleep later than you.”

“Nobody can sleep longer than Wei WuXian.” Came a slurred, sleepy voice behind the privacy screen at the other end of the room.

“Jiang Cheng, you’re not even awake yet and you’re already insulting me. Do you have no shame?”

“Could insult you even if I was dead.” Mumbled Jiang Cheng. Wei WuXian rolled his eyes.

“So, what did we miss?” Jiang Sokka asked again, helping himself some tea.

“Apparently, my home burnt to the ground, my mentor went missing and we’re twenty-five years in the future.” Lan Aang said. Jiang Sokka’s hand stopped mid-pour. Before the cup could overflow, he replaced the pot.

“Right. That.”

“Are you still at war with the Wen?” Lan SiZhui asked Wei WuXian.

“Not exactly.” Jiang Katara answered softly. “After the Bloo—a battle, the Jin Sect joined the Wen Sect. All water-benders had been hunted down. The only Sect that’s still mostly intact is the Nie Sect.”

“The Earth nation? I had some friends there.” Lan Aang said. “And that funny guy, Nie HuaiSang was from there, too.”

“Nie MingJue’s younger brother, right?” Wei WuXian confirmed.

“Ah, yes, uncle MingJue, how is he?” Lan Aang looked at him curiously.

“Dead.” Jiang Sokka said flatly, then blushed when everyone looked at him. “Sorry. Um, my condolences.”

“Oh.” Lan Aang looked down sadly.

“He had a daughter. She’s leading the Sect now, Nie Suki.” Jiang Katara said to give some comfort.

“A woman leading a Sect?” Lan Aang looked up surprised.

“Lan Aang.” Lan SiZhui chided gently. “The Lan Sect also had a female leader, remember? Lan Yi, from our studies.”

“Ah, right.” Lan Aang blushed. “I forgot.” He mumbled, looking away.

“We’ll go over history again when we—” Lan SiZhui cut himself off, his mouth closing with an audible click. He looked up at Lan WangJi sadly. “We can’t go home, can we?”

“Mn.” Lan WangJi said, looking down. “One day.” He said softly.

“Right.” Wei WuXian clapped his hands together. “I think that’s enough for this morning. Why don’t we order some breakfast and then head out? Lotus Pier awaits.” He stood, and the others followed his example.

“What about Jiang Cheng?” Jiang Sokka asked as he peeked behind the privacy screen. Then he squealed and turned away, face red.

“What?” Wei WuXian frowned at him.

“It’s called privacy screen for a reason, Jiang Sokka.” Jiang Cheng said as he stepped out from behind it, shrugging on his outer robes, giving a good idea what Jiang Sokka glanced at before. Wei WuXian snorted.

“I thought you were asleep!” Jiang Sokka said as he slipped out of the room, escaping from Jiang Cheng’s sight.

“Well, do you usually watch other people sleep?!” They heard from all the way down the hallway. Katara was already on her way behind them, but before the Lan could exit the rooms, Wei WuXian turned around, blocking their route.

“Right, before we leave, you guys should know one more thing. The Lan Sect is kind of… wanted nowadays.” He said awkwardly. “Your forehead ribbons are very telling, so it might be for the best if you’d not wear it in public at all.”

“Oh, thank heavens.” Lan Aang said as he took it off. Wei WuXian blinked at him. He froze and turned to Lan WangJi with an awkward smile. “Sorry, Hanguang-Jun. I just, since I’ve been shaved, it’s been very itchy.” Lan WangJi had on an expression where Wei WuXian would usually expect an eyeroll to follow. Instead, he said:

“The forehead ribbon is sacred. It represents regulating oneself. It represents order and the principles of the Lan Sect.”

“Yes, Hanguang-Jun.” Lan Aang lowered his eyes, but he hadn’t mastered it so well yet, so his whole head bowed with it.

“Posture.” Lan WangJi touched Lan Aang’s back with his sword, which was as if a whip struck the boy, he straightened so suddenly.

“Hanguang-Jun?” Lan SiZhui asked in a small voice, his fingers pressed to his forehead ribbon at his temple. Lan WangJi’s expression softened when he looked at Lan SiZhui.

“It’s alright. It is for your own safety.” He reassured, but Lan SiZhui still swallowed before untying the ribbon. He looked at it for a moment in his hand, then suddenly took is and wrapped the whole thing around his wrist. Looking up at Lan Wangji, Wei WuXian finally saw a real smile on his face!

Finally, Lan WangJi himself took his ribbon off, inspired by the boy, he, too, tied it around his wrist. Once they were done, they looked at Wei WuXian expectantly. He smiled at them, then led them down to the dining area.

“Oh, hey, here you are.” Jiang Sokka said once they arrived to the table and sat. “Oh, wow.” He said with a low whistle, looking over the Lan.

“What?” Lan Aang furrowed his brows. “We don’t look weird, do we?”

“Lan WangJi, Lan SiZhui, are you father and son?” Jiang Katara asked curiously.

“Hanguang-Jun took me in when I was a young orphan.” Lan SiZhui said. “He raised me as a brother and a father, but we are not blood related.”

“Why are you asking?” Lan Aang frowned. “They don’t look alike, at least I don’t think they do.” He frowned, studying his seniors.

“They do!” Jiang Sokka argued. They didn’t have much time for that, for the next minute their breakfast was served. And while the Yunmeng disciples talked over their plans for how to return to Lotus Pier, the Lan disciples fell into perfect silence, like any noise made during meals was also forbidden. Wei WuXian wondered if that was a rule as well.

On the boat-ride home, the Lan were talking quietly between themselves, Lan WangJi sitting across the two kids who pestered him with questions. They were mostly discussing things Wei WuXian didn’t quite understand, so he didn’t bother paying attention. They were talking about books and people they knew Wei WuXian didn’t. It became apparent that Lan Aang was different than the two reserved Lan, he was ore lively, more like a kid. Wei WuXian wondered if it was just his personality or if the two were more tempered than the others.

Lotus Pier came to view in a flurry of activity. Some people already saw them from the shore and celebrated the return of the four Yunmeng disciples. Wei WuXian waved widely at those he recognized, exchanging a few shouted words, which resulted in glares from Lan WangJi.

At the docks, their family was already waiting for them, Jiang YanLi, Jiang FengMian and his younger brother, Jiang Hakoda. As soon as they were out of the boats, Jiang YanLi rushed up to them, grinning widely.

“You’re back.” She greeted them.

“Sister!” Wei WuXian ran up to her. “Did you miss me?”

“Very much, A-Xian.”

“Me too.” He grinned.

“We were gone for a day.” Jiang Cheng rolled his eyes. “You’re so dramatic.”

“I missed you too, A-Cheng.” At that, Jiang Cheng softened.

“I missed sister too.” He said, looking down.

“Who are your guests, boys?” Jiang FengMian asked as he and Jiang Hakoda came closer. The former was leaning on a cane, although he didn’t look much older in the face than his brother, his hair was already snow-white. Wei WuXian stepped aside to introduce them, but upon seeing Lan WangJi, Jiang FengMian’s eyebrows furrowed and his lips parted.

“I know you.” He said quietly, then glanced down at their white funeral robes, decorated with a cloud pattern as well. “How could it be?” He whispered. Lan WangJi stopped in front of him and bowed deeply.

“Sect Leader Jiang. It is relieving to see you again.” The two kids bowed as well, although it was obvious they have never met Jiang FengMian.

“You’re Lan WangJi.” His voice was weaker than before. “We thought you died.” Jiang YanLi shared a confused glance with her siblings, but they seemed lost as well. “Come. Come, come, let us go to the reception hall.” He said and turned, shuffling back towards the Lotus Pier main buildings.

Once they reached the pavilion, without stopping to chat with people like they’d usually do, everyone was served tea. Jiang FengMian sat in the Lotus Chair, his brother standing at his shoulder. He’d returned to Lotus Pier after his own Clan had fallen victim to the Wen. His wife had been killed along with most of his disciples, and with barely a dozen left, he’d returned to his brother’s Sect to bring his remaining people to safety.

“I remember when I first met you, you were participating in a cultivation competition in Lanling. You scored the highest amongst all Sects. Your brother was so proud of you, he insisted on introducing us.”

“I remember.” Lan WangJi said with a respectful nod.

“I remember, I thought: ‘what a talented Young Master! I wish I had a daughter to introduce you to.” He chuckled.

“It’d have been my honor.” Lan WangJi said, although Wei WuXian felt it was more polite than genuine.

“Hah! Such a shame I had a daughter just a few years after you were gone.” He smiled at Jiang YanLi, who looked down and blushed. “Then the war happened and everything had gone from bad to worse.” He sighed heavily, looking over at Lan WangJi. “I don’t know if my children told you, but your brother had gone missing. I’ve been looking for signs of him ever since, but there had been none.”

“Some say he’s hid himself in a sacred place in the Cloud Recesses.” Jiang Hakoda offered. “But that’s just rumors and going to the Cloud Recesses would be suicidal.”

“Who is his brother?” Jiang Sokka asked as he leaned over the space between his and Wei WuXian’s table to whisper.

“Sect Leader Lan, apparently.”

“Oh, fancy.” Jiang Sokka snorted.

“Stop whispering about!” Jiang Cheng scolded them in a whisper.

“Sect Leader Jiang, Second Master Jiang, thank you for looking out for news about my brother.” Lan WangJi said. “If the rumors are true, then I am assured my brother is indeed safe. The Cold Pond Cave of the Cloud Recesses is a sacred place indeed. One with strong cultivation could survive for a hundred years there.”

“Do not get your hopes up though, son.” Jiang Hakoda shook his head. “It’s been quarter of a century.”

“I remain cautiously hopeful.” Lan WangJi nodded.

“Now, I must ask, and please don’t think this is disregarding my happiness upon seeing you, WangJi, but I’ve heard rumors before, even before the war, that the Avatar might’ve been a disciple in your Sect. I ask you this, because we’re again, on the brink of a war and I am afraid without benders to help us out, this time the Wen Sect will wipe us all out. Do you know the identity of the last Avatar, and if you do… Do you know if he’d escaped the Cloud Recesses in time?”

Lan WangJi was quiet for a long time. The whole room watched him with a tension that could be cut. Then Lan WangJi took a deep breath. The only ones not watching him were the boys by his side, who were looking down.

“Sect Leader Jiang. I indeed know the identity of the Avatar and I know for a fact he had survived all this time.” He paused.

“How can he be so sure?” Wei WuXian whispered to Jiang Sokka. “He’d been frozen in a river for almost thirty years.”

“Maybe he can feel it, like some air-bender feeling thing.” Jiang Sokka said.

“Air-bender feeling thing?” Jiang Cheng snorted.

“Well, Second Young Master Lan, don’t leave us in suspense!” Wei WuXian called out loudly. “Who is it?”

“Lan Aang.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to say right away that this is not a coherent fic, just an idea that's been stuck in my head for weeks now and it annoys me, because I have other things to do. I don't know if I'll write more to it, but everyone and anyone is free to take this idea and make it into a proper fic, I'd love to read it.
> 
> Also, late warning, probably, but I've seen A:TLA for the first time years ago and I have a horrible, I mean truly just terrible memory. If I got anything wrong, forgive me. Also, because I've been writing (not posting, we don't do that here) a LOT of MDZS fics lately, I might've tipped the scale a little on their favor, sorry if the narration & dialogues are MDZS heavy. Oh, another thing, I might be OOC a lot of times. SORRY. I'm a mess, I'm not even supposed to write right now.
> 
> Fun fact, Sokka's courtesy name came from HuiXuan Biao according to Google translate it means boomerang in Chinese.
> 
> Oh, there are so many fun things I haven't included in the fic, like, Sokka's spiritual tool is a boomerang, and everyone thinks it's hilarious until he uses it. Oh, oh, oh, and originally, I planned to make Azula's title (like Nie MingJue has the Red Blade Master title, you know, title like that) into LanYan-Zun, which is supposed to be meaning "Blue Flame Master" in Chinese, I just wasn't sure if that was true and if -Zun was used feminine as well, or if females even had titles like that (then I realized yes because Madam Yu had a title as well, didn't she?). Aaaanyways, I also didn't include but though about it, that the Jin clan could be also a branch of the Fire Nation, and so while the Wen Sect are fire-benders, the Jin Sect could be the lightning-benders. So fun, that's why I wrote Azula as Jin GuangYao's daughter (and also because fuck that guy). Toph is not included but I'd imagine she's Suki's cousin in the Nie Sect. DID YOU LIKE SUKI AS NIE SECT LEADER omg I'm obsessed with the idea, she fits so well.
> 
> Not beta'd.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
